Mirai Dragonball Z Collection
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: This is a collection of oneshot Mirai Dragonball Z fics that I have written. They range from different genres to different characters, so enjoy!
1. Mirai Vegeta: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, only this collection of fanfictions.**

_Summary: Mirai Vegeta thoughts before he dies at the hands of the Androids. Everything they've lost and gained, and the two people he'll miss the most._

**_Mirai Dragonball Z Collection  
_**_**Memories  
****Oneshot**_

He had never been a kind man by any standards and his only passion was that he had in a battle. He was a Prince that longed for a passion that no person could ever grant him. He was raised to be a killer, a man that never lost a battle, and yet he was losing one right this instant.

Six months after the death of Son Goku everything had went up in flames. Androids had attack just southwest of South City and in a instant the city was no more. The Z Warriors had assembled for battle, and now it was only him, Piccolo, and that brat of Kakorott's that was left.

He could feel the power level of the brat starting to lower and he knew that unless he was hidden away he would never survive this battle.

"Gohan!" The Namekian's gruff voice had sounded as he headed towards the half saiyan, saving him from Android Eighteen. His own energy was fading quickly, his Super Saiyan transformation finally dropping as Android Seventeen blasted him into a nearby building.

_"Vegeta...please be careful..." Bulma says softly, her eyes holding sadness as their young son squirmed in his mother's arms. Vegeta hesitated before he took his son from Bulma's arms, holding him for a moment. _

_For some reason he felt as though this would be the last time that he would see either of them. Coal eyes held nothing as he handed his son back to his mother, staring at her a moment before he took off into the air and towards where the others were gathering._

A groan escaped the Saiyan Prince as he pushed himself out of the debris, feeling around for the other two familiar ki signatures. The brat's was still there, barely, but he could tell that the Namekian had hidden him away from the Androids. Speaking of the Namekian, his ki hardly existed anymore.

With another groan Vegeta stood up, using the last of his power to transform back into his Super Saiyan form before he flew out of the building. Dark coal eyes landed on the battered form of Piccolo as he fell towards the ground, Gohan's name escaping him before his ki signature disappeared.

The Prince of All Saiyans knew this was his time to die, and yet he did not fear it. The only thing he would have to regret was leaving his mate and son all alone, but he knew that Kakorott's brat would raise his son well, into a warrior he hoped.

His golden aura flared around him as he ignored the taunts of the Androids before he rushed at them, putting all of his energy into one last attempt.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled, throwing the huge ball of ki at both of them. Smoke clouded the sky and surrounding area as it connected and he lost his transformation for the third time that day. His breathing was heavy as he waited for the dust to clear, his eyes widening as he made out their figures in the smoke.

"It didn't even scratch them..." He whispered to himself before Eighteen had appeared before him, her hand driving itself through his chest plate and straight through him. The Saiyan Prince made a sound of pain, blood flying from his mouth as she pulled her hand out and let him fall to the ground.

A groan left him as he hit the ground hard, already starting to lose consciousness. Yet before he let himself go into the arms of the dark he felt around one last time for the brat's ki, relief flooding him as he felt it a safe distance away. As long as one of them survived that was all that mattered. As his coal eyes started to close his thoughts turned to his mate and his son, a sadness and regret filling him.

"Forgive me..." He muttered before his eyes finally closed and the Prince was no more.

**Gwg: Since this is set during the Future Trunks' time, most of these fics will be sad, but all of them will be oneshots. Although they might have a sequel or companion peice somewhere later in the collection. So until next time, Ja ne.**


	2. Mirai Z Warriors: Warriors

_Summary: They were warriors that fought for a world that didn't believe in them. They were heros even when they we're evil. They are the Z-fighters._

_**Mirai Dragonball Z  
**__**Warriors  
**__**Oneshot**_

For years they had been protecting the small blue plant called Earth. No one forced them to, and no one ever will. It started with a young boy named Son Goku and it ended years later with a boy named Trunks Breifs. No one will ever be able to tell you the full story save one, Trunks' mother. She's been there from the beginning and she'll be there until the end.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillian, Chaotzu, Yamacha, Teinshinhan and Gohan had all given their lives for the sake of freedom for the people. They'd given everything for a life free of pain and fear, and in the end it had all been for nothing.

Now Trunks was the only one left, and he was doing all he could to make their sacrifices count. He was still only just a boy who was turning into a man, but maybe his trip into the past would help him. Bulma could only pray that the Z Warriors of the past could help the Z Warrior of the future.

The Androids had taken so much away from them, and yet somehow they had managed to give so much hope to the last fighter left. Maybe it was the presence of those passed on, but Trunks wouldn't give up the fight. So it was that the Z Warriors continued to protect Earth even long after they'd left it themselves.

**Gwg: Yes, this one is very, very short. The others will be longer, and this should be the shortest in the series, hehe...Until next time, ja ne.**


	3. Mirai Trunks: Father and Son

_Summary: Mirai Trunks' thoughts on the father he never had, and yet the small chance he had sortly in a different time._

_**Mirai Dragonball Z  
**__**Father and Son  
**__**Oneshot**_

His father had died when he was too young to remember him. He had grown up wondering what is was like to have a father for his whole life. Gohan was like an older brother to him as well as his mentor. His mother tried her best, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. What he really wanted was a man that he could call Father; a man that would be proud of him and all he had accomplished.

And so at first when his mother had suggested him going into the past he had been surprised. Yet he had taken his first trip there if only to make sure they did not fall into the same future that he lived in. While he was there he had seen his young mother, as well as the father he couldn't remember. Vegeta was just like Gohan had described him, proud and silent.

So it was that his first trip to the past ended and he was back in his future, fighting to save those around him. Yet soon enough he was sent back into the past, this time he was able to witness himself as a baby. He could see the sadness in his mother's eyes when she explained that she hadn't laid eyes on his father since Trunks' had left the first time, except for a few months.

It was then, with their first encounter of the Androids, that his identity was accidently revealed to his father. Ever since that day it had seemed as though his father wasn't so distant, and yet it was as though he had distanced himself more. They spent a year together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both acheiving what they wanted in power, but Trunks still felt empty.

He wanted that acceptance from his father, the pride in his accomplishments to be shown, but he just continued to do whatever he could to please the man that was his father. The day he had left for the future for the second time his father had given him what he would consider a smile as well as a good luck sign.

He had thought to never come back to the past, but he knew he had to return to tell them that he defeated the Androids. He had entered a Intergalatic Tournament, and in the process got himself caught up in a much bigger battle. Trunks had thought he was going to die until the familiar ki signature appeared and his sword cut him free. Catching both his sword and sheath, he turned towards where they came from.

"Father..." He mumbled as he felt the man power up and then attack. His father was risking a lot to save him, and it was then that he knew he had had his father's acceptance and pride in him all along. It was on his last journey back to the future that he'd finally told his father about his real life.

"You'll do fine, Trunks." Vegeta had replied before he turned away, watching his son from the shadows as he went back to the future. It is that same pride that same acceptance now that Trunks gives to his son, and the same pride he wanted that he puts into his son. He still had his father, even if it was only in his memories and heart.

**Gwg: Yes, another one and so soon. This was just as long as the one before it, so yay! Until next time, ja ne.**


	4. Mirai Vegeta: I Still Believe In You

_Summary: Mirai Vegeta knows that it is his time to die when the next battle starts. With that knowledge in mind he does the one thing he never thought he would, confess to his mate._

_**Mirai Dragonball Z  
**__**I Still Believe In You  
**__**Oneshot**_

Vegeta was never a very kind man. He wasn't a very talkative one either. His emotions were always locked up, even when he started feeling for the human named Bulma Briefs. Even after she had said that she loved him, he still kept his feelings inside, claiming he felt nothing for her. Yet when their son was born everything changed and he started to see how short life was, the sadness in the brat's eyes at his fathers passing and the tears his mother cried. They both knew how much Kakorott loved them, but how would his mate feel when he died thinking that he didn't love her?

_-Everybody wants a little piece of my time  
__But still I put you at the end of the line  
__How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain  
__To see the tears you cry falling like rain  
__Give me the chance to prove  
__And I'll make it up to you-_

And so it was that the day before he went to fight that he found her in 'their' room, crying on the bed. The Saiyan Prince instantly froze at the scene; his dark coal eyes no longer so emotionless as they had always been. Silently he walked over towards the bed, hesitating for a moment before he sat down and pulled her against his chest.

"Vegeta..."

"Will you trust me, woman? To take you somewhere," he had asked her, his voice sounding so normal and calm. She had only nodded as he picked her up and flew away from Capsule Corporation, being careful to hide his ki signature.

_-I still believe in you  
__With a love that will always be  
__Standing so strong and true  
__Baby I still believe in you and me-_

He had taken her to one of the few beautiful flower fields left near a cliff. Her blue eyes were full of awe as he landed, never taking his arms from around her.

"This is beautiful, Vegeta. I love you so much," she stated as she turned around to face him. Coal met gentle sky blue as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. At first she was surprised, but soon she returned it. Yet we cannot live without breathe and soon they pulled away, his coal eyes shining with something unknown.

"Understand, woman. I might not be coming back tomorrow."

"Vegeta-" She started, but was silenced as he placed his gloved finger to her lips.

"I love you, woman. I'm not one for foolish emotions, but Kakorott's death showed me something. His brat and mate cried, even though they knew he loved them. I don't want my mate and son crying over my own, thinking I never cared."

_-Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track  
__Only thinking of myself  
__Never looking back  
__For all the times I hurt you, I apologize  
__I'm sorry it took so long to finally realize  
__Give me the chance to prove  
__That nothing's worth losing you-_

"Vegeta...I've always known that you cared, you just don't often show emotions beside annoyance and anger," she replied softly, giving the Prince of all Saiyans a smile, and yet he could still see something sad in her eyes.

"I apologize, for causing you any pain. It's taken me years to realize this, and even six months after I reconized it myself. As I've said, I don't care much for emotions, woman. Yet nothing is worth losing my mate, or son," he stated as he stared at her. He wouldn't be able to watch over her and his son anymore, but he had a feeling the Namekian would save Kakorott's brat. In saving him, he would insure the earthings had more time as well as his son having a future in fighting.

_-I still believe in you  
__With a love that will always be  
__Standing so strong and true  
__Baby I still believe in you and me_

_Baby  
__I still believe in you  
__With a love that will always be  
__Standing so strong and true  
__Baby I still believe in you and me-_

Now Vegeta is no longer and he watches his family from the heavens above. He still believes in their love even though it's been years since she's said anything to Trunks about him. He was right, about the Namekian saving Gohan, who is now the only chance at survival that the earthlings have. He can see the hate in his sons eyes whenever his name is mentioned sometimes. Trunks doesn't hate him, just the fact that he's not there. Maybe one day his son will understand, that he was willing to give his life too save them.

**Gwg: Yes yes, I know. Vegeta was a bit ooc, but hey that's how he had to be. The song was 'I Still Believe in You' by Vince Gill. I think this is the longest one I have so far (only because of the song). Until next time, ja ne.**


	5. Mirai Gohan: When Everything Is Said and...

_Summary: Mirai Gohan has seen it all in his twenty-odd years of life. He's watched the rise and fall of the Z Warriors, enemies turn to friends, and the death of everything he holds dear. He's watched death and destruction appear on his back door. Yet he has also raised the salvation of the future and the hope for the past._

_**Mirai Dragonball Z  
**__**When Everything is Said and Done  
**__**Oneshot**_

He was only just a child when everything began in this world. He watched the rise and fall of those known as the Z Warriors. Gohan was the only one to survive the destruction thanks to his mentor and second father, Piccolo. He was also the one that raised the salvation of the future and the hope of the past.

Dark coal eyes were no longer filled with childhood innocence as he stared down at the wastle land below. Times had drastically changed since when he was first brought into this world. No longer did the people walk around freely, now they stayed hidden in fear. The Androids had tore down everything his family and friends had worked to protect for so long.

Now it seemed that everything had fallen onto his shoulders and those of a boy to young to even remember those before him. Trunks was a strong half saiyan, Gohan wouldn't deny that, but he lacked the anger to let it all go. Saiyan Rage, he'd heard the term used a lot whenever it came to him. Yet he truely didn't understand it at all.

He was staring death in the eyes each time he came up against the Androids. In the end, he only prayed that Trunks would survive it all. Gohan knew his mother loved him, but he also knew that she would shed many tears with his passing. It had been years since he'd set foot in the place he had called home until he was around eight years of age.

It had been exactly six months after his father's death when everyone else died, and with their deaths his old self died away as well. Bulma still compared him to his father, but in the end he knew that his father was a lot greater than he was. Maybe in the end he could do something that would help this world free itself.

When everything is said and done, Hope is all that lives. Just like the words written on the side of Trunks time capsule, Hope would be all that survived in the end. Could it be that Hope was the boy he had trained, or was he the Hope that Trunks relied in? Either way, nothing would save them but power.

When everything is said and done, Gohan no longer lived. Yet the Hope he inspired in others continued until Earth's dying days.

**Gwg: Yes, another short one, but not too short. This is the last one of these that I have for now and hopefully I will have another one soon. If you want one on a specific character then just put it in your review and I will do (if I can). Until next time, ja ne.**


End file.
